The phenomena of power couplings and transfer using permanent and electromagnets are well known. In particular, Toukola (U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,194) teaches a magnetic hysteresis clutch using ferrous or ferromagnetic materials. Johnson (U.S. Pat. No. 7,449,807) teaches a magnetic transmission using permanent magnets matched in a ‘magnetic sprocket’ drive. Lamb (U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,073) teaches a magnetic coupler having an electromagnetic conductor rotor.
The above have in common the use of ferrous materials in combination with permanent magnets or electromagnets. The use of electromagnets on non-ferrous materials allows for the dynamically induced and reactive magnetic hysteresis transition of the induced magnetic field with no moveable parts. However, when using permanent magnets, the advantages have been limited by the need to have the permanent magnets create the transition via motion.